The Fourteen Days of Demyx
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: Demyx wants to celebrate his month with every Organization members.  Many pairing of Demyx included.
1. I

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-1

**Every year, ever since Demyx joined our Organization, we have been forced to sit through the days of Demyx. Demyx thought it was unfair that only a few days of the year were meant to show your care for someone, so he made up a holiday. Or more specifically, he has of this year made fourteen. He made it fourteen days so that everyone could get there own day, like it or not.**

_Dear Kingdom Hearts,_

_ Today marks the first day of the Fourteen Days of Demyx. Oh, how my heart weeps! Of all the people, I am the first every year to endure this ridiculous holiday! Maybe, I should ask him to get me you._

_Love Always,_

_Xemnas_

"Superior!" A loud chipper voice vibrates through Xemnas' office. That is saying something due to Xemnas' office is really just the ledge outside his room that he uses to stalk Kingdom Hearts.

"Number IX, please keep you and your holiday ruckus down." Xemnas says. _If I don't get my six hours worshiping Kingdom Hearts, how will I function?_ Xemnas continues to stare at the odd shaped moon.

"But, Superior! Today is your day! What do you want to do? We could go snowboarding or skydiving or racquetball or football or ping pong or laser tag." Demyx kept on rambling way after his initial ten choices. Xemnas just wished that the boy would leave him alone.

Really, Xemnas did want something from the blonde. He wanted to him to be his, but didn't everyone in the Organization want that? Xemnas didn't want to be the one who took his virginity, so he kept quiet.

"Number IX! Silence!" Xemnas' voice roars, them he continues to worship his dear Kingdom Hearts. Demyx quickly keeps quiet. After about a few minutes, Demyx leaves, finally noticing that Xemnas may not want him around.

"Number IX, your mission for today." Saix says, appearing out of nowhere. Demyx jumps, but turns around to face his superior. Demyx made a motion to say he was listening.

"Okay… Anyways, go tell Vexen to make his contraption faster." Saix was giving him an easy mission today, so Demyx was glad to except.

Vexen's lab is a mystery. It's so full of crap and data, you can't move. Don't touch this or you will get burnt. Don't touch that or you may die. And it the name of Kingdom Hearts, don't touch that or the world will blow up!

Demyx was about to just open his mouth and tell the scientist, until he remembered Xemnas' wish. Demyx tapped his hand against the table, to make Vexen notice him.

"Doesn't that damn holiday start today? Why are you here?" Vexen's cold voice irritated Demyx, but being Demyx, that never showed. Demyx pointed to Vexen's _contraption_ and then came to a blank.

"Is this charades or something? I thought my day was in four days?" Did Vexen not use questions to say anything? Demyx guessed it really was like charades. He pointed to the machine and started to run in place faster and faster. He then came to a sudden stop and looked at Vexen who was very unamused.

"Are you telling me to get this done faster?" Vexen guessed. Demyx nodded his head in excitement. He actually guessed it right! Vexen grumbled some curse words as he sent Demyx out.

Xemnas was in his room, contemplating the Organization's next move. IX walked in quietly and Xemnas barely knew he was there.

"Did you keep silent the whole day?" Xemnas thought this was very unusual. Demyx nodded.

"I guess I get my wish."

_Comments, Concerns, Compliments?_

_Leave them in a review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	2. II

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-2

"Take this!"

"And this!"

"And some of that!"

"You're going to have to try harder!"

"Haha"

-Xigbar talking to his target practice dummies.

"Hey Xiggy!" Demyx ran up to number II. Xigbar was happy that he could get a wonderful holiday like this with Demyx. Ever since he couldn't use him for target practice (Actually he can't use anyone for target practice after the Marluxia incident), this was the one time of year he could and no one could kill him on it, or notice when Demyx and him go missing to the 'infirmary'.

"So you ready for target training!" Xigbar asked. Demyx smiled wide.

"Nah! I got a better idea. Come with me!" Demyx pulled Xigbar across the whole entire world known as the World That Never Was. Xigbar couldn't imagine anything better. They then came to a halt.

"Paintball!" Demyx yelled loudly. Xigbar laughed, remembering paintball from his childhood.

"Got ya!" Demyx said as he landed a green paintball all over Xigbar's side.

"As if!" Xigbar laughed. It was getting late and Demyx wasn't 'injured' so they couldn't go to the 'infirmary'.

"I had a good time Demyx, thanks." Xigbar smiled as he walked behind Demyx. He then hit Demyx in the head, making the blonde fall to the floor.

"Mission Accomplished."

_Concerns, Comments, Compliments?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	3. III

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-3

Lesson Number One

Training is your friend.

Remember to train everyday.

Train everyday and you will improve.

Training is not your friend.

Don't remember to train everyday.

Don't train everyday and you will cower in weakness.

-"The Top Five Lessons You Will Ever Need"

By: Xaldin

"Xaldin, what's up?" Demyx asks the black haired man. Xaldin stared at Demyx and his face scrunched up in disgust after coming to realization.

"Demyx…" What was he suppose to do with the kid?

"We could go swimming with the dolphins,

or skydive,

or launch a space shuttle,

be a member on a TV show,

or an extra in a film,

or ride a camel,

raft the Grand Canyon, scuba dive,

or ski a double black diamond,

or plant a tree,

or spend the night in a haunted mansion!" Xaldin liked the last one. Demyx freaked out and him there, it sounded good, but he let it go.

"I'm hungry." Xaldin said absent mindedly.

"I'll cook for you!" Demyx yelled as he went to the kitchen.

"What the-!" Xaldin shouted when he headed into the kitchen. There was flour and eggs everywhere on the floor. The kitchen looked like a tornado had come in, brought a cow inside, whacked it around, and left (with the cow).

"Oh, Xaldin! I just finished!" Demyx was excited. He had been working on this for quite a while now.

"Oh! The floor was like this when I came in." Demyx noticed Xaldin's eyes on the floor of the disaster kitchen. Xaldin needed to not live with such people who didn't know how to clean up after themselves!

Demyx held out Shish Kabobs on skewers. Why was there eggs and flour on the floor then? That's when he noticed.

His lances was the skewers.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	4. IV

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_I have been having problems with the layout of this chapter. If something is different, please tell me!  
_

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-4

Lim x-∞ (1/((sqrt(x^2-2x))-x))+#!%$!$$%= Love

-The Equation of Life

By: Vexen

"Vexen I-" Demyx was cut off by a pair of cold hands touching is head and shoulders from behind. The hands positioned themselves to make it so that Demyx had to tilt his head backwards. Vexen's left hand was pulling Demyx's hair back while the right hand fiddled with something on the counter.

"Just drink this." Vexen's icy voice was hard to mistake as anyone else's voice. Demyx didn't like this. It was the same every year. It was predictable. If someone like Demyx could predict what was going to happen, maybe it isn't such a good plan.

Vexen will force something down Demyx's throat that will make him feel weird, and then he will black out for the rest of the day. The next morning will wake up in his room feeling oddly exposed. This year seemed no different.

Vexen's hands held Demyx in place as he poured the liquid down Demyx's throat. The liquid last year was yellow and tasted sweet. He has seen liquids that have had as many colors of the rainbow and tasted like every dish in all the worlds. Well, Vexen didn't make all those liquids just for him. Vexen also made protein shakes for Lexaeus (full of steroids) and dieting shakes for Larxene (She gains weight when she drinks them, but don't tell Vexen that!). This year, the concoction was red and it made Demyx's throat burn like hell.

Demyx turned around quickly, after drinking the awful potion, making it so he was facing Vexen. It was a rare sight to see the scientist smile, but there it was, right on the scientist's gaunt face. If Vexen was smiling, things couldn't be going well for whoever was standing in his presence. Demyx checked around, he was the only one there.

Demyx was about to yell something about getting Vexen some water, until the world seemed to spin and turn black.

_Comments, Concerns, Compliments?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	5. V

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song talked about._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-5

…

-Lexaeus on everything.

"Lexaeus, what do you want this year?" Demyx asked number five. Lexaeus was probably the hardest to find a good gift for. He never talked to Demyx, so Demyx never knew what to get him.

"…"

"Anything?"

"…"

"Come on there must be something you have been dying to have!"

"…"

Lexaeus knew his day was just after Vexen's day, so Demyx probably woke up dazed and confused. This made it so Demyx always tried harder to figure out what to give to the bulky man.

He had the perfect gift last year. He made all the doors bigger in the castle, by using a saw. Okay, so the saw idea wasn't the best idea… Vexen doesn't really _need_ his bangs to be the same length as the rest of his hair, did he? Xemnas banned Demyx from electric tools ever since. Demyx knew ,though, deep down inside, Lexaeus probably was thankful.

This year, Demyx didn't know how to top that. The castle usually expanded every year, but this year it only got two rooms: Roxas and Xion's rooms. Demyx didn't think the doors needed to be bigger to their rooms. Also, there was the problem of the Xemnas rule, so nothing he does can involve electric tools.

It was getting later in the day and Demyx really didn't know what to get the silent hero. The man had no hobbies or anything like that.

What was the musician suppose to do? So, Demyx went to listen to music to get some ideas.

Halfway through the fifth CD, Demyx had a revelation. He frantically looked at the CD, not recognizing it.

It was Axel's CD and it just saved Demyx's life! Demyx summoned a portal and ran through it.

Lexaeus was doing pretty good about avoiding Demyx. He never got why the rest of the Organization was so obsessed with wanting Demyx. They tried every plan and the only fool proof ones were always Xigbar and Vexen. That was why Lexaeus just used Vexen's potion to knock Demyx out for a couple of more hours in the morning. It was convenient, he got Demyx, and no one knew about his business with Demyx, (Demyx didn't really know either) it was a win-win situation (for him).

"Lexaeus, I got the perfect gift!" Lexaeus never knew anyone to talk as fast as Demyx was right now. "So, I was listening to this song about something called the EBay song. I didn't get it until I asked the lady at the store, but whatever. Anyways, they had all these cool gift ideas like TV trays and bathrobes! So, I used their advice! The lady at the store gift wrapped it for me."

Lexaeus didn't really want anything, but he unwrapped the present so the blonde wouldn't be upset…

Why in the world did Demyx think that Lexaeus needed a pet rock?

_Comments, Compliment, Concerns?_

_Put them in a review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	6. VI

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-6

The first and only tip for Relieving Stress Caused by Unwanted Attention: Ignore the Person that gives you Unwanted Attention.

"He cheated me out of my money!"

-Zexion's response to reading:

How to Relieve Stress Caused by Unwanted Attention

By: Luxord

"Zexion! I have the most fantastic gift!" Demyx shouted into the library. Demyx always knew what to Zexion. The gifts were always books or journals. This year, Demyx came up with the perfect gift for number six.

"What is it, Demyx?" Zexion asked.

Zexion had given up trying to stop Demyx from actually giving him anything, so now he just accepts the gifts. Also, unlike the other organization members, he didn't need to trick Demyx into giving him what they all knew they wanted from the blonde. Zexion was the master of illusion; he just needed to cast an illusion on himself.

"I made a book for you!" Demyx said, holding out a bunch of papers that looked like a rainbow exploded on them. "I'm gonna read it to you!"

"I want to hear this." Axel said. Axel just happened to be in the library as well.

"Demyx you really don't-"

"Once upon a time a boy needed to save the princess in a white castle. He entered the castle with a duck and a dog." Demyx started off.

"Wouldn't the dog eat the duck?" Axel asked. Demyx looked horrified, but decided to ignore the comment.

"After a while, he saw a scientist."

"He's going to die!" Axel exclaimed.

"What?" Demyx was horrified once again.

"Axel, shut up." Zexion really just wanted this to end.

"The scientist was so cold he could make ice cream. The boy decided to take the ice cream to princess. He said thank you to the scientist and ran off towards the princess."

"He was so cold he could make ice cream?" Zexion asked. Demyx nodded.

"Next, the group met the mean witch who hated everyone. The boy didn't think the witch should be mean, so he taught her the errors of her ways." Demyx continued on with the story, glad there were no interruptions this time.

"The boy's best friend was in the lower levels, trying to find the boy. He was accompanied by a mouse."

"A mouse?" Zexion asked. This story was making very little sense.

"Who cares about the mouse. Demyx, how do you know the word accompanied?" Axel asked.

"They met a strong man that couldn't fit though doorways, so they sawed off the edges of the doors."

"Demyx, what did Xemnas say about electric tools!" Zexion asked quickly. Zexion did not want Vexen screaming at him about his bangs again.

"Next they found a magician-"

"He's going to die!" Axel exclaimed.

"-who told them how to get to the boy. The boy, the duck, and the dog then met a man who spoke in riddles."

"Is it a good looking man?" Axel asked.

"Who cares?" Zexion asked Axel. Axel just shrugged.

"The boy couldn't solve the riddles, so the man disappeared. Then, the boy saw a man who was protecting the princess."

"This is going to be good." Axel said.

"The boy gave the man some flowers, so the man disappeared."

"Seriously?" asked Zexion.

"The boy, the best friend, and the princess reunited and they lived happily ever after. Fin!" Demyx exclaimed.

"It was a good story, Demyx." Zexion said, not wanting to hurt the blonde's feeling. Axel just laughed.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	7. VII

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-7

The Superior has made me give out journals to the Organization members to organize their thoughts. Well, no one really uses them. I can see this clearly, but the Superior seems ignorant of the fact, so I decided to use mine.

Today is my day for the Demyx holiday; I hope he doesn't get me what I know he is going to get me. Does Demyx know it doesn't work?

-Saix

Demyx always has given Saix the same thing, and for a good reason. Demyx hated scars.

Demyx didn't like that they were rough on your naturally smooth skin. This being said, Demyx also didn't like wrinkles, cuts, or anything else that distorted the skin. For a while he was against tattoos when he was a somebody, but then his somebody got a tattoo on his back, which Demyx has to live with.

So, every year Demyx got Saix wound ointment in hopes it would go away. That was the problem, it never went away.

Demyx didn't think that Saix actually like having a scar on his face, especially one in the shape of an X. It looks like a bull's-eye and that is why Xigbar uses it for target practice.

Saix knew the ointment didn't work. He didn't like the scar anymore than Demyx, but it really wasn't going anywhere. So, it was a useless gift.

Saix, just like the rest of the Organization, wanted the blonde. He soon gave up, though, when Xemnas said he was a virgin. No way is Saix going to take away the blonde's innocence.

Demyx then got the perfect idea to get rid of Saix's scar once and for all.

"Saix!" Demyx stopped number seven in the halls.

"Demyx, the ointment doesn't work, so please just don't get me anything." Saix didn't want anything that the blonde could give him. Okay, there is _that, _but we've already established that Saix wasn't going to do that.

"No, it's okay I've got a permanent fix for your scar!" Demyx was really excited about this gift.

"Well, what is it?" Um, was there a permanent fix for scars?

"I got you a gift certificate to the Twilight Town plastic surgery office!" Demyx announced. Demyx waited for Saix to come back after he sent him off to the office. Demyx was excited to actually not see the scar.

"Demyx," Saix was close to switching into Berserk mode, complete with glowing eyes and a still visible scar.

"What happened?" Demyx said, trying to protect himself with his arm.

"The plastic surgery office's first question was 'Sir, are you sure you want your chest expanded!'"

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a review!_

_I don't think this was my best day._

_Thank you for reading._


	8. VIII

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-8

Dear Demyx,

There is one thing I love to do in this world. That thing would be to sleep. Now, how can I sleep when all I can here is music? It's wonderful music, Dem, but your room is right next to mine.

-Axel's note to Demyx, written on a napkin.

"Demyx!" Axel exclaimed. Axel may be the only organization member that actually liked this holiday.

"Axel! I got the perfect thing." Demyx practically yelled.

"What would that be?" Axel asked, maybe it would be a good idea.

"Swimming!" Axel's eyes just widened.

"Demyx! I could like _melt_!" Axel almost screamed at the musician.

"Nah you won't." Demyx dismissed the outrageous idea of Axel melting.

"I'll just be like the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"Well at least you'll have a good singing voice."

"What?"

"You'll be like Xigbar!" First Demyx says something about singing and is now comparing him to Xigbar?

"How's that?"

"You'll Defy Gravity!" Axel really didn't get it.

"Just like you're hair." Demyx didn't really hear that comment. Demyx dragged, using water manipulation, to pull Axel to the pool.

"We have a pool?" Axel asked. That sure wasn't in the pamphlet that Xemnas handed to him when he first joined.

"Yeah, I made it." Demyx answered. When did Demyx have time to dig up a pool?

"When?"

"When I first came here." Demyx answered. Demyx had joined a few years ago, shouldn't Axel have known about the mysterious pool?

Demyx always loved the pool! No one was there, ever. Axel was guessing no one else knew about the pool.

"Marluxia knows about it, he tries to steal the water to water his garden." Demyx said. He hoped to distract Axel and pushed number eight into the water.

Axel was quite mad when he reached the surface. Demyx had jumped in after him and was now backing away from the steaming red head.

"Demyx!" Axel yelled, splashing the water towards Demyx. Demyx just laughed.

"See you didn't melt!" After a few minutes of splashing around, Axel stopped and got pretty close to Demyx. Demyx had been expecting this; this was his gift to Axel every year.

Axel didn't have to trick the blonde to sleep with him, all he did was ask. Demyx always accepted.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	9. IX

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-9

Today's my day

Today's my day

And really it's going to be a good day!

Gonna do

Everything

I want to do!

-Lyrics to 'My Day'

By: Demyx

Today was the day that Demyx was looking forward to the most. It was his day to shine today.

He first got a huge fan and needed to plug it in somewhere. Well, the Organization's lack of outlets was going to make this hard. Everyone had their various lamps, amps, more lights, computers, cell phones, lights (the World that Never Was is really dark), and overly big (but, efficient) hair styling machines.

Demyx didn't think that Luxord needed his at home slot machine plugged in, so he unplugged that. Demyx put his fan at the end of the hallway, so that the whole hallway would be able to feel the air. Demyx then got some other things.

The first thing Larxene walked into was a huge soapy bubble. It was as big as her head and popped quite loudly in her ear. She then registered that the whole hallway was full of bubbles. She did not want to deal with this, so she warped to another part of the castle.

When Xaldin tried to warp anywhere in the castle, he soon found out that the bubbles were everywhere. Xaldin decided to pop all the bubbles with his spears. All taken care of! Then, all Xaldin could hear was Demyx screaming and saw Demyx make a thousand more bubbles in seconds that seemed to squish Xaldin into the floor.

After seeing what happened to Xaldin, Zexion decided that he might just ask Demyx why Demyx felt the need to fill the castle with bubbles.

"They're flavored!" Demyx said quite happily. Zexion opened his mouth, caught a bubble, and tasted Strawberries.

"Demyx, don't you think the Superior will ban this?"

"Of course" Demyx really didn't care about that..

"Don't you have another idea?"

"Well, I was going to flood the castle and use a jet ski to ride around in, but the Superior found out…" Demyx _really _liked that idea, but a certain blabbermouth (Saix) told Xemnas yesterday and Xemnas banned it. Saix probably did it to get revenge on the blonde for his day.

"Demyx!" Xemnas' voice was loud and clear. Number nine couldn't reach the Superior in time. Xemnas fell _hard _onto the floor of the castle. Xemnas found Xaldin against the ground but decided not to ask.

Demyx didn't understand one thing: Overly Styled Hair Doesn't Mix with Water.

Demyx found that out when Xemnas got up and had completely frizzed out hair to the side. Demyx couldn't hold the laughter in. Demyx couldn't hold the laughter in when he say Larxene's hair turning into an afro and Xaldin's dreads coming loose.

Demyx thought it was funny….the others didn't.

_Comments, Concerns, Compliments?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I had this chapter planned out, and then I lost the paper, meaning I lost the Idea. This was just off the top of my head, so it may be good, it may not._

_Thank you for reading!_


	10. X

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-10

Luxord,

You took the slot machine from the bar; we kind of need it back. Unless you want to add it onto your bill which has over two thousand dollars on it. We need the money, so attached is the bill. If you don't pay by Monday, well we know where you live and we're calling a lawyer.

Seventh Heaven Bar

"Shit…"

-Luxord

"Luxord, which game are we playing today?" Demyx already knew that number ten was going to ask him to play a card game. Luxord always spent his day playing some type of game with Demyx.

Demyx really didn't like card games that much, because he almost never won, but that never deterred Luxord from trying to get number nine into playing.

"Poker." It was a predictable choice, but it was one of the only ones that Demyx understood to play. Demyx could never grasp the concept of Texas hold 'em or Blackjack. "We're betting shots."

That was not what Demyx wanted to hear. Demyx was going to get terribly drunk, wasn't he? Demyx didn't like the idea of not remembering what happened the next day (the reason he didn't like Vexen's Day). Alcohol and Demyx didn't really mix all to well, but Luxord insisted they did.

Luxord was winning every single hand. Why couldn't Demyx win just win _one _lousy hand? Luxord probably stacked the deck, but it was his day and he could do anything he pleased.

"We can make it more interesting, love." Luxord said, he was quite aware that Demyx was already feeling uncomfortable.

"How?" How was the British man going to torture him more?

"We're betting articles of clothing, love." Luxord always called Demyx 'love', because it suited him. Luxord saw Demyx's drunken eyes turn wide. This was going to be _fun._

Luxord knew one thing about Demyx and basically the whole Organization, no one wore almost anything under their coats. It was rare that someone had a shirt on and they usually had pants on, but other than that, it was impossible to find someone with more. It was for easy access.

With that in mind, Demyx losing a few hands left him with only boxers on. Demyx was red with embarrassment and Luxord was inwardly laughing at his embarrassment.

"You don't have to take them off; I'll do it for you." It was fine, this was happened every year. Every year, Demyx always remembers nothing.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I'm sorry this is so late! Life gets in the way._

_Thank you for reading._


	11. XI

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-11

Oh, little seedlings,

Don't you cry.

Marly's gonna get you miracle grow.

If that miracle grow doesn't work,

Marly's gonna buy you the whole wide world.

-Marluxia's miracle song to help the plants grow.

"Marluxia." Demyx stopped number eleven in the halls. It was later in the day and Marluxia was wondering when Demyx was going to appear. Marluxia guessed that Luxord got Demyx drunk and Demyx had a hangover earlier in the day.

"Demyx, I have to take care of my garden, so just water it." Marluxia had been sent on a mission and hadn't had time to take care of his garden. He was lucky that today was his day, so Demyx could help out.

"Okay!" Demyx ran to Marluxia's garden and was always amazed at the sight. There were hundreds of flowers with all sorts of colors. Demyx loved the garden, but Marluxia never let anyone in.

The garden used to be open all the time. It was just something always happened so that there was a ban on everything. Xigbar called Axel 'Flamesilocks' and it made Axel burn some of the flowers. Marluxia was extremely unhappy.

Demyx found out that the garden was so big that all the rooms in the castle could fit in the garden and there would still be room. There was an artificial sun that hung above it, so the plants could get sunlight.

Demyx didn't care about the ones that needed sun; it was the ones that didn't need sun that were the most interesting. There were these flowers that only bloomed in complete darkness and glowed green and pink. Those were Demyx's favorite.

"Did you know that flowers have all sort of properties?" Marluxia asked.

"Like what?" What could flowers possible do?

"They can be poisonous, heal people, and other things." Marluxia's voice sounded like a trance and Demyx didn't like the sound. It reminded him of the blurs of yesterday night.

"They also make people feel happy." Demyx said. He really just wanted to give an answer so there wouldn't be silence. Demyx and Marluxia got along, but sometimes the silence was awkward.

"They do." Marluxia answered, smashing something up into a bowl.

"What are you making?" Demyx asked. Marluxia couldn't tell Demyx. He couldn't tell the blonde what he wanted, so he wouldn't.

"An aroma. You should smell it." Marluxia brought the bowl over. Demyx didn't like where this was going, but went along with it.

"Goodnight, Demyx." What? It wasn't night time? Demyx thought that right before he saw the whirling of colors and the sight leaving his eyes.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	12. XII

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-12

_Number 12 _

_You owe us six hair straighteners, a curling iron, a fan, and a refrigerator! Try to control your anger, we can't have anything else blow up from your electrical surges._

_Now,_

_Xemnas_

_-Xemnas's note to Larxene _

_Responding to complaints from every Organization member that does their hair._

"Larxene." Demyx was trying his best to not show his fear for number twelve. It was just that she was so _scary._ Demyx didn't like her and Larxene hated him. Demyx loved all his days except Larxene's day.

Larxene just wanted Demyx to die and tried her many ways to make him die. Almost everything she tried contained lightening one way or another. Demyx didn't like how the bolts of lightening seem to spread across his body when she shocked him. Was that feeling normal?

Now, Demyx did some research…well he paid a guy in another world to do some research. Actually, he paid Roxas off in sea-salt ice cream to get the information. Rubber can stop electricity from flowing. This gave Demyx the perfect idea.

Larxene couldn't believe what Demyx had on.

First, Demyx was smiling. Demyx _feared _Larxene. Larxene pushed him and around and made him do her bidding. If the most weak nobody was smiling at her, then does this mean she is going soft? Larxene is _not _a softie.

Next, Demyx's outfit made her want to report this to the fasion police. Rubber, way too many colors, and sneakers that were _purple _(Larxene wouldn't put it past Demyx to own purple shoes). Despite many things said about Larxene, she took pride in keeping up with trends and Demyx was breaking every trend in the last two thousand years. Rubber has never been in style. That's what Larxene thinks, anyways.

"Demyx, what are you wearing?" An outfit with so many colors that clashed _that _badly warranted that question.

"Rubber, so you can't hurt me." Demyx's smile just widened. No! That is not acceptable! Who was she going to hurt today? Most of the Organization is more powerful than her and she _needed_ to hurt someone everyday. It was like the code she lived by. Larxene then smirked.

"You forgot your hair." Got ya.

"Oh…" Demyx just went wide eyed and tried to run away. Larxene laughed her sinister laugh and chased Demyx all day.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you so much for reading._


	13. XIII

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any flavors by Ben and Jerry's._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-13

Roxas,

Sincerest apologies, but I must decline taking this case. This case doesn't fit into the parameters of which I work in. I've listed other contacts that may help you find the secret to Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Sincerely,

Detective Basil

-Roxas' letter from a Detective in Twilight Town

"Demyx." Roxas knew today was his day and he had something he always wanted to figure out. What was the secret to Sea Salt ice cream? Roxas had no clue and he needed someone to help him figure it out.

Axel seemed to almost laughed and smirked one of his 'I-already-know-and-how-could-you-not' smirks. Xion hadn't been feeling well lately, so Roxas didn't ask her. The only logical choice was to ask Demyx.

Demyx seemed to know a lot of things about 'pop culture' from what the other Organization members say about him. Sea Salt ice cream was probably part of this 'pop culture' thing.

"Roxas!" Demyx didn't know what to do with number thirteen, so he was glad to see Roxas' eyes glow. Roxas was really easy to read. It was sad that Roxas didn't know how easy he could be read. At least Demyx _knew _he was easy to read.

"I need to find the secret to Sea Salt ice cream." Demyx liked Sea Salt ice cream. It sometimes reminded him of the ocean. Demyx preferred Phish Food, though. It had little chocolate fish which Demyx really liked.

"Alright." Getting to Twilight Town was easy and so was getting to the back door of the shop that sold the ice cream.

The door was open so they just walked in. They didn't expect to see so many machines making all sorts of different ice cream flavors. Neither of the Nobodies had actually been in a factory before and it was amazing from their view point.

They soon searched around for the Sea Salt section and found it after about an hour of going in different directions.

"I wish we had a GPS." Demyx said. Roxas looked at him weird.

"What's that?" Roxas asked. Demyx just looked at him.

"It tells you where to go to find things." Demyx said. Roxas nodded.

"That would be really helpful right now, but how do they work?"

"Satellites orbiting the earth." Demyx was proud to have passed tenth grade science. Roxas didn't get it.

"People can't go into space!" That was impossible!

"What do you think the gummi ships do?"

"Um…" Roxas didn't really get it.

Once at the section, they looked around to see the recipe. There was a sheet of paper surrounded by glass near the middle of the area.

"This is it Demyx!" Roxas went to go read it.

"What are you two doing here?" The owner almost yelled at them. Demyx was ready to open a portal and Roxas just froze.

"I just really wanted to know the secret to your Sea Salt ice cream." Roxas said innocently. Did the kid know how to lie? He should have said they were lost or something.

"Oh, well look." The owner seemed indifferent.

Roxas went over to the glass, stared, started to shake, and ran away.

What the? Demyx went to see what Roxas was so worked up about. Ten cups of sugar, twenty cups of milk, Sea Salt (no brainer), and…

Two little boys…

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_The next chapter will be the last (since it is the fourteenth day)._

_Detective Basil is from the Great Mouse Detective_

_This is my first story to get one thousand views, so thank you!_

_Thank you for reading._


	14. XIV

_Warning: Contains Yaoi and suggestive dialogue and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any flavors by Ben and Jerry's._

The Fourteen Days of Demyx

9-14

Xion,

Why am I here? Where do I belong? Do I belong here or somewhere else? I don't care. I just don't want to move.

-Xion's Depressing Journal

"Xion, what would you want to do today?" Xion didn't like this holiday. She didn't like anything, actually. Why should she? Was she even real? Demyx thought she was real so that is why he thinks she should get a holiday.

"Um… see some scenery?" She did like sunsets, so why not scenery. Demyx nodded.

Where would one go to see some scenery?

"Demyx, I didn't mean this." Xion looked terrified in the middle of the crowded street. The city Demyx had chosen was full of tall building and a lot of people.

"I don't like people, Demyx." Xion said. Demyx looked at her in surprised.

"How can you not like people?" Demyx asked.

"They bother me." Xion said. She really did not like it here.

"Oh, okay." Demyx was apologetic in not finding the right spot. The next spot was in the jungle.

"I like it here." Xion liked how they were high up in a tree, like when she sits on the clock tower. A noise made her look around.

"Hey, Demyx, did you hear that?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, it came from over there, I think." Demyx didn't like weird noises from the jungle. It certainly didn't sound safe.

"Let's go check it out!" Demyx heard excitement in her voice, so he went with her to investigate. Why did she have to be curious and adventurous? It would probably get them into a lot of trouble.

Xion and Demyx were not happy when they found a tiger hiding in the brush.

"Xion, we have to go!" No way in hell was he going to be food for a wild animal. Xion just looked confused.

"Why? Maybe this animal is friendly!" _Way _to adventurous for Demyx's taste. Xion put her arm out to the tiger.

"Tigers are not friendly, Xion! It's growling at us!" Demyx whispered frantically.

"You don't know! They could be." The tiger sniffed her hand and growled again.

"No it isn't! It just thinks your hand is a steak!" Demyx pulled Xion's hand

back. The tiger jumped at them. Demyx ran while trying to get Xion to run as well.

It is not fun being chased by a tiger for two miles.

"Demyx, why don't we just portal back?" Xion suggested after the start of the third mile. Demyx laughed.

"I forgot about that!" Demyx made a portal and both of them made it back to the castle.

They found Xigbar laughing at them along with Axel and Roxas. Roxas was holding a tiger costume.

"That was you!" Xion's face shone with realization. Demyx just laughed about it. The laugh immediately cheered Demyx up.

In truth, Demyx was sad. Today ended his holidays. It was kind of sad, but there was always next year. Anyways, the twelve-slash-two days of Christmas were coming up.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I didn't really like to end with this chapter because I didn't really know what to do with Xion._

_I hope you liked it._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
